The Other Reason
by Eclipse the dragon
Summary: What if Franz put Aelita on Lyoko for another reason? What if she was the subject of an experement involving a long-forgotten evil being trapped in a rock? And what will happen when X.A.N.A finds out about it?
1. Chapter 1

**This one just popped into my head. ~Eclipse~**

* * *

The Kyubi snarled in frustration. First, many years ago, he had been sealed in that boy, but when that seal finally broke, he was instantly put in a _rock_. And, when someone found the rock, then put him in a little _girl_! To make things worse, due to a suspicion that they were being watched, the girl's father put them both on a computer. They stayed there for awhile, but when they attempted to leave, the multi-agent program on the computer attacked them. The girl's father, named Franz Hopper, tried reasoning with the program, named X.A.N.A., but it failed, and Franz ultimately turned the supercomputer off, leaving all three of them dormant. Now the supercomputer had been turned back on, but he couldn't do anything, because an extra seal had been put on the girl. But the seal is beginning to weaken…


	2. Chapter 2

The Kyubi snarled in frustration. First, many years ago, he had been sealed in that boy, but when that seal finally broke, he was instantly put in a _rock_. And, when someone found the rock, then put him in a little _girl_! To make things worse, due to a suspicion that they were being watched, the girl's father put them both on a computer. They stayed there for awhile, but when they attempted to leave, the multi-agent program on the computer attacked them. The girl's father, named Franz Hopper, tried reasoning with the program, named X.A.N.A., but it failed, and Franz ultimately turned the supercomputer off, leaving all three of them dormant. Now the supercomputer had been turned back on, but he couldn't do anything, because an extra seal had been put on the girl. But the seal is beginning to weaken…

"Another tower deactivated, and this time no X.A.N.A attack," said Jeremy.

He was just beginning to relax when Odd's worried voice cut through the silence. _"Jeremy, we've got a really big problem here!"_

"What is it, Odd?"

"_It's Aelita; she's gone totally psycho!"_

_What?_ After hitting a few keys to the supercomputer's keyboard, a visual of what was happening popped up in a window. What Jeremy saw proved Odd right. Aelita was trying to devirtualize both Ulrich and Yumi, and she succeeded in doing so on Yumi. An odd red glow had surrounded Aelita, in shape of a fox. When Jeremy zoomed the picture in on Aelita, he saw that her usual green eyes weren't green; they were crimson, and slitted like a cat's. _Is this X.A.N.A's doing?_ He found himself thinking that as he watched. But one part of him didn't think it was X.A.N.A. Making a quick decision, he said, "Odd, Ulrich, I need you to devirtualize Aelita."

"_What? But what if she tries attacking you?"_ Ulrich asked.

"I think the devirtualizing process should snap her out of it." _Hopefully,_ he added silently. With that, he typed the code that would devirtualize the girl.

The other two Lyoko warriors joined Jeremy and Yumi in the room with the scanners after devirtualizing each other. "Let's just hope she's back to being Aelita," Yumi muttered. The scanner opened with a hiss, and said girl was unconscious.

When they got back up to the supercomputer room, Jeremy saw that something had come up in a pop-up window. It was apparently a video…from Franz Hopper.

Jeremy jumped into the seat and hit the play button.

"_If you are watching this, it not only means that the supercomputer has been turned on, but also that whoever has done it has also brought my daughter back into the real world. However, if you're seeing this, it also means the seal that has been put on my Aelita is beginning to weaken."_

"Seal?" Odd said, but no one payed attention.

"_As for what the seal is for, it's because Aelita was used for an experiment involving a powerful deity known as Kyubi no Yoko."_

Jeremy thought he heard a muffled gasp from Yumi at the mention of the deity's name.

"_The Kyubi, or the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, is extremely powerful, but also extremely violent. If the seal should ever break completely…it would be catastrophic. Eight other deities similar to the Kyubi exist, but nothing is known of their location. Once this video is over, it will unlock a fifth sector on Lyoko; it has no towers, but someone who can help you in controlling the Kyubi's power is there. I highly recommend bringing him to the real world as soon as possible. And tell my Aelita that I am sorry I couldn't stop them from putting that _thing_ within her."_ With that, the video ended.

"…wow," Odd said. "That's harsh. She has some super-powered big giant demon fox in her."

"Well, now we know why she went nuts on us," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, and let's just hope she doesn't lose it during class time," Jeremy interjected. Yumi remained silent, because she knew what the Kyubi was.

"I think we shouldn't tell the Princess about this, not yet anyway," Odd said, looking at Aelita, who was still out cold. However, they did not know that X.A.N.A had seen the Kyubi's power, and now had an evil idea in mind for not only destroying the Lyoko warriors, but gaining the Kyubi on his side.


End file.
